JCB
J.C.B was originally known as J.C.Bamford Ltd and was founded in a garage in Uttoxeter, Staffordshire, England in 1945 with a £1 welding set by Joseph Cyril Bamford (born 1916 June 21). History Time Line Joseph Cyril Bamford set up in a garage, and the first product built was a farm trailer made of scrap, or as would now be called recycled metal and surplus parts, mainly a old Jeep axle, as it was just after the war rationing was still in place. He sold the first ones at Uttoxeter Market. He then started selling them via the local dealers. The next development was the introduction of a screw tipping jack and then hydraulic tipping in 1948. The Early Years The next development was to build mechanical loaders to help with filling them. So he built a loader arm to fit on the Fordson Major marketed as the Major Loader. This was followed by the Master Loader in 1951 a smaller version designed for loading farm trailers. By 1953 the Si-draulic loader was being built this would go on to sell more than 6000 at £75 each. It was also made under licence in France were 20,000 were built. The First Backhoe Loaders 1950's * 1953 : The well-known JCB logo appeared. It was on a backhoe loader. He was a leading pioneer of the backhoe loading concept. Then during a trip to Norway Joe saw a hydraulic backhoe, and bought one, as he could see the potential. He then proceeded to build his own version built on the Fordson Major, with a front counter weight. But soon this was replaced with the Loader arm to make the Mark 1 JCB Backhoe Loader. 200 were built up to 1956. * 1958: He bought ten scooters with the number plates JCB1 to JCB10. New version of the Loader was the Loadall built in 1955, still based on a Fordson Major tractor as the power unit. Next was a stronger and more powerful version called the Hydra-Digger. This machine started to attract the attention of earthmoving companies, as well as farmers. The Two were combined to form the Hydra-Digger Loadall in 1956, and went on to sell 2000 + before production ceased in 1960. This was the first mass produced backhoe loader in the UK. This was followed by the JCB 4 series which was popular with civil engineering contractors and soon afterwards the smaller JCB 3 series. This became very popular with the smaller house builders, as the need for lots of labours to dig foundations was removed. This was built in various versions up till 1980 when the New JCB 3CX range was introduced. Expansion and Takeovers 1960's Collection]] * 1960: JCB started fitting their typewriters with a special key to accurately render the JCB logo. * 1960s: JCB hydraulic excavators entered the North American market, proving a long lasting success. It became, and still is, the brand leader in the world. * 1960s: The Dancing Diggers started. * 1964: By now JCB had sold over 3000 3C backhoe loaders, particularly to customers in North America. * 1965 The company moved into 360 deg Excavator production with the building of the JCB 7 based on an American design by Hopto. * 1968 The JCB 7 Mk II was introduced. * 1969: JC Bamford was awarded the CBE for Services to Export. * 1969: saw the introduction of the JCB 5C with the revised 7C which was followed by the JCB 6, and 6C. * 1969 The Chaseside Engineering's range of Wheeled Loaders was added to the line up, and gave them 15% of the UK market 1970's The Chaseside range was replaced by the New JCB designed 400 series loaders in 1971. The 400, 413 and 418 models. Then in 1973 the new 800 series 360 deg excavator range was introduced, with the 806 and 807 followed by the 808 2 years latter. with the older JCB 5C and JCB 7C discontinued. In 1975 Joe announced he was retiring and handing over to his son Anthony. By 1977 a new line was introduced in the shape of the JCB 520 Loadall Telescopic Handler. By the end of he 1970's 72000 Backhoes had been built. They tried to take over the Bamfords Agricultural implement manufacturer also from Utoxeter, but failed and it was sold to the Burgess machinery group instead. 1980's The 3cx REVOLUTION The completely new designed 3CX was introduced, and sold 10,000 units in 3 years and a total of 100,000 machines since the start of the firm 40y earlier in a garage. The JCB 3CX was followed by the larger JCB 4CX for Civil Engineering contractors with Equal sized wheels and the small JCB 2CX for Utility contractors working in city streets. During the 80's they picked up a string of design and Export Awards. The joint venture with Summitomo Construction Machinery to form JCB-SCM range of Modern 360 degree excavators. From these machines the current JS range has evolved.(Date Required) JCB entered the ADT market in 1988 with the JCB 712 a 13 tonne capacity machine. They then added the JCB 716 in 1990 with a 17 ton capacity 139 hp 4-wd machine. By the mid 1990 they stopped production but returned in 2000 with the JCB 714 a 14 tonne machine with modern cab and a 125 hp engine. This was followed by the JCB 718 in 2001 and the [[JCB 722 22-tonne 6-wd machine in 2004. The Fastrac Revolution 1990s The late 1980's lead to the Design of the 'Fast Tractor' this was the result of a major R&D project to build a new Modern Tractor. The tractor was launched at the 1990 Smithfield Show. The tractor was named as the JCB Fastrac and went into full production at the JCB Landpower Factory at Cheadle, Cheshire in May 1991. The prototype having being tested in October 1987 after a year of design work. The Fastrac range cover the 120 hp to 160 hp size. The New Millennium * 2000: A JCB factory was completed in Pooler near Savannah, Georgia in USA. * 2001: JCB opened a factory in Brazil. * 2001: Joseph Cyril Bamford died aged 84. In his later life he was a tax exile. * 2004: Production started of the JCB 444 diesel engine. The first engine designed and manufactured by JCB. * 2005: JCB bought Vibromax (a German compaction equipment company). That was the first time since 1968 that JCB bought a company. * 2005: JCB opened a new factory in China at Pudong close to Shanghai. * 2006: JCB has 4000 employees, which is twice the level of 1975. * 2008: JCB opens new Heavy products factory on a site outside Uttoxeter, adjacent to the JCB World Parts Centre. * 2008: JCB shuts the old Bamfords factory in Utoxeter, following move to the new Heavy Products production unit. * 2009: JCB lays off temp staff and cuts hours due to downturn in markets. Recent Take Overs Over the years JCB has only Taken over 2 firms, preferring to design their own product range generally and expand through organic growth. But they did take over Chaseside in the 1970's to gain a foothold in the loaders market in the UK. And recently took over the German vibrating Compactor (Roller) Manufacturer Vibromax. They have never tried to be a "Full Line" manufacture offering every thing but have tried to be very good at what they do offer, not always the first but offering a better version, or a new variation on a theme. Diesel Speed Record Achieved JCB have set in 2006 A New world speed record for a diesel powered vehicle of over 350 mph using their own JCB engines in a custom build machine the JCB Dieselmax. This uses two modified JCB 444 engines. JCB Dieselmax web page Military Support Range A range of vehicles custom designed to suit the military's requirements of being air transportable and robust with interchangeable parts. *JCB Loading Shovel *JCB Materials Handler *JCB 3CX Backhoe *JCB also designed and built prototypes for a new medium truck, based partially on the Fastrac chassis. JCB Factories JCB has built a series of new factories as demand grew. The new UK factories were state of the art when first built, using Automatic Guided Vehicles (AGV) to move parts about automatically. Some of the most modern facilities in UK manufacturing with advanced automation and CNC machine cells being deployed to produce in house major sub assemblies like axles. * Cheadle, Staffordshire. (JCB Compact Products Ltd., JCB Earthmovers Ltd., JCB Landpower Ltd. and JCB Groundcare Ltd.). * Foston, Derbyshire. (JCB Power Systems Ltd.). * Rocester: this is now the company's World wide HQ and production site for Backhoe Loaders and Telescopic 'Loadall' handlers. * Rugeley, Staffordshire. Hydropower (JCB Cab Systems Ltd. and JCB Attachments Ltd.). * Uttoxeter, Staffordshire. (JCB Heavy Products Ltd. and JCB Service Ltd Parts Centre) (Formerly Special products, & JCB-SCM). * Wrexham, Clwyd. (JCB Transmissions Ltd.) *International Service Centers in **USA **France **Germany **India **Netherlands Model Range Early Machines * Tipping Trailer (Screw) 1947 * Tipping Trailer (Hydraulic) 1948 * JCB Si-Draulic Loader 1951 * JCB Major Loader 1948 * JCB Master Loader 1951 * JCB Hydraulic Excavator MK1 (First built 1953) * JCB Loadover 1953 * JCB Hydra-Digga 1956 * JCB 4 1960 * JCB Dumpers - 15, 22.5 & 30 cwt. 1964 * JCB 1 Digger 1963 * JCB 2 Digger range 1964 (3 cylinder Nuffield engine) ** JCB 2B - 1964 Detachable backhoe version ** JCB 2BII - 1968-76 ** JCB 2D - 1970-80 (Leyland 4/98 70 hp engine) * JCB 3 series - 1961 (Ford skid unit) ** JCB 3 1961 (3 cylinder Nuffield engine) after 1962 ** JCB 3C - 1963 (4 cylinder Nuffield) ** JCB 3CII - 1967 ** JCB 3CIII - 1977 ** JCB 3D - 1967 * JCB 4 series - 1960 ** JCB 4C - 1962 (4 cylinder Nuffield) ** JCB 4CII - 1967 * JCB 5C- 1969-73 11 ton with a 77 hp Perkins 4.248 engineCP&M, V7 No.5, p33 * JCB 6 - 1966-66 ** JCB 6C - 1966-71 ** JCB 6D -1968 * JCB 7 - 1964-66 based on the American "Hopto" design & Ford engine ** JCB 7B - 1969-73 ** JCB 7C - 1969-71 * JCB 8C - 1971-74 * JCB 8D - 1971-73 * JCB 900 Loading Shovel Range (Chaseside derived models) ** JCB 900 - 1963-1990 ** JCB 902 - 1971-73 ** JCB 1250 - 1970-73 Replacement for JCB 1000 Loading shovel ** JCB 1500 - 1962-68 ** JCB 1750 - 1967-73 ** JCB 2000 - 1962-69 ** JCB 3000 - 1964-74 * JCB Tracked Shovel range ** JCB 110 - 1971-74 68 hp ** JCB 110B- 1973-79 73 hp ** JCB 112 - 1975-79 ? hp ** JCB 114 - 1976-79 ? hp * JCB 400 series loading Shovels (JCB designed range) ** JCB 410 - 1981 ** JCB 411 - 1994 ** JCB 412 - 1985 ** JCB 413 - 1973 ** JCB 415 - 1985 ** JCB 416 - 1994 ** JCB 418 - 1973 ** JCB 423 - 1975 ** JCB 428 - 1975 ** JCB 435 - 1988 * JCB 800 Excavator Range - 1973-92 Various boom and track widths options (replaced by JS range) ** JCB 805 Excavator 1976 ** JCB 806 Excavator 1973 ** JCB 807 Excavator 1973 ** JCB 808 Excavator 1975 ** JCB 811 Excavator 1985 ** JCB 812 Excavator 1985 ** JCB 814 Excavator 1985 ** JCB 816 Excavator 1989 ** JCB 818 Excavator 1985 ** JCB 820 Excavator 1985 * JCB 801 Mini Excavator * JCB 500 series Loadall Range (Telescopic Handler) launched as the JCB 520 in 1977. The line up had grown to a 12 model range in 1995, with some models specially specified for Agricultural applications. ** JCB 520-55 - 2 ton to 5.5 mtr max lift ** JCB 537-130 - 3.7 ton to 13 mtr max lift * JCB SL3000 Loading shovel (was a Chaseside a model) * JCB 712 1988 Dumper * JCB 716 1990 Dumper Modern Machinery Line Up (post 1990) in typical application on street works]] at work on a building site]] *JCB 1CX Mini Backhoe Loader *JCB 2CX Range - Launched in 1990 *JCB 3CX Range - launched 1980, with the Sitemaster version in October 1981 *JCB 4CX Range - launched 198 ? *JCB Mini Excavator Range - Launched in 1989 **JCB 801.4 *JCB JS Excavator Range - 192- current 360 excavators **JCB JS 70 **JCB JS 140 **JCB JS 160 **JCB JS 200 **JCB JS 220 **JCB JS 260 **JCB JS 290 **JCB JS 330 **JCB JS 460 45 tonne, 305 hp Isuzu 6-cylinder *JCB JS Wheeled Excavator Range **JCB JS 140W **JCB JS 150W **JCB JS 160W **JCB JS 180W **JCB JS 200W *JCB Wheeled Loader Range **JCB 403 **JCB 406 **JCB 407 **JCB 410 **JCB 412 Farm Master **JCB 456 HT & ZX versions, with a Cummins 6CT 8.3C 215 hp engine (introduced 1997, 456HT in 2000) *JCB Materials Handler Range (smaller compact wheel loaders) *JCB Telehander Range **JCB 456 HT & ZX variants 205 hp Cummins 6CT 8.3C 6-Cylinder engine **JCB 526-55 Agri **JCB 530-120 3 ton to 12 metre lift **JCB 531-70 Agri **JCB 531-70 125 hp perkins engine, 3.1 tonne capacity, 2.4tonne to 7 m lift (2007) **JCB 532-120 76hp (106hp turbo option) Perkins, 3.2 tonne to 12 m lift **JCB 533-105 80hp Perkins, 3.3 ton to 10.22 m max lift (2002) **JCB 537-135 76hp (106hp turbo option) Perkins, 3.7 tonne to 13.5m lift **JCB 540-170 4 tonne capacity, 2.5 tonne to 16.7m lift **JCB 541-10 Agri 4 ton to 10 m Agri spec with JCB Engine *JCB Forklift Range ** JCB 930 *JCB Teletruk Forklift/materials handler **JCB TLT20 **JCB TLT25 **JCB TLT30 *JCB Compact machinery **JCB 1CX Compact backhoe loader based on robot unit **JCB Robot Skid steer loader **JCB 165 **JCB 403 wheeled loader *JCB Dumper Range **JCB 712 - 1988-96 a 13- ton forward control dumper **JCB 714 - 2000 a 14-ton dumper, 150 hp Cummins engine **JCB 716 - 1990-96 a 17 ton dumper **JCB 718 - 2001- an 18 ton dumper **JCB 722 - 2004 a 22 ton 6-wd dumper *JCB Fastrac Range- (for main article) **JCB Fastrac 1000 series **JCB Fastrac 2000 series **JCB Fastrac 3000 series **JCB Fastrac 7000 series just announced, available July 2008 **JCB Fastrac 8000 series (High hp Range) *JCB Hydropower (Hydraulic breakers and power packs) *JCB Compaction (Vibromax rollers and plates) *JCB Ground Care - range of machinery *JCB Groundhog - Utility vehicle / tool carrier *JCB Engine Range **JCB 444 engine line Engine / Skid unit used *Ford till 1962 *Nuffield/Leyland 1962 till 82 *Perkins Engines 1982 till ? *Cummins Engines -since Caterpillar took over Perkins in some models *Isuzu Engines in some models *JCB (engines) from 2005 ? for some models JCB axles introduced for some models from 1978 built at the Wrexham transmission plant. *Rockwell axles in some earlier machines. *Schindler axles were fitted to the first JCB 3CX 4-wd versions from 1981CP&M V7 No.5, P8 *ZF axles and gearboxes used in other models. Cabs were built by outside contractors for many years but some are now built in house. At one time you would see lorries loaded with them on the motorway. UK preserved machines A few excellent restorations can be seen at UK tractor and steam shows during the summer. * Several JCB's and other makes from J.C. Balls & Sons collection were at Cromford Steam Fair in 2008. The JCB machines were; ** JCB 7 Excavator ** JCB 1 Digger (Grave digger) ** JCB Loader & Backactor on a Fordson major. * A JCB 7 in the colours of Eric Warburton Plant was at Great Dorset Steam Fair in 2006. This is a 1966 machine SN 70258, exhibited by S. Warburton. * A JCB 4 Loadall belonging to Steffan was at Lincolnshire Steam Fair 2008 * The JCB 3D shown at the top of the page was at SED 2008 * A JCB 1 Digger was at Astwood Bank Show 2008. * Several JCB 3 series restorations have been featured in Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine over the years. See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers *List of Tractor Manufacturers *Glossary Index References *JCB The First Fifty Years 1945-1995 *JCB 50 Golden Years *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine *Earthmovers Magazine External links ;Company related *JCB company website *Company history *JCB site's children's area *JCB DIESELMAX Official Web Site *Website for JCB Vibromax compaction equipment ;External sites *Diggerland Excavator-themed theme park *Classic Machinery.Network Forum Features all makes of plant with photos of old and new machines Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Glossary Category:ADT Category:Backhoe Loaders Category:Excavators Category:Compact Equipment Category:Dumper Trucks Category:Forklifts Category:Garden Machinery Category:Telescopic Handlers Category:Tractors Category:Wheeled Loaders Category:Wheeled Excavators Category:JCB Category:Chaseside Category:Vibromax